


Annos Asumaniemeä

by Kekripper



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: (Turun) yliopisto AU, Hauhiaa stressaa, Hauhian pieni yksiö, M/M, Sharing a Bed, fluff-ish, huono huumori
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekripper/pseuds/Kekripper
Summary: Hauhia kykenee ehkä sen ymmärtämään, miksi Asumaniemi on tunkeutunut hänen yksiöönsä. Ja sen, miksi tämä pysyy siellä koko illan. Se, että Asumaniemi käy töissä, vaatii hieman käsityskyvyn venyttämistä, mutta jopa sen Hauhia on valmis hyväksymään.Mutta sitä hän ei ymmärrä, miksi Asumaniemi vaatii saada nukkua hänen vieressään.He päätyvät nukkumaan vierekkäin Hauhian laittoman pienessä yksiössä, Hauhian kahdelle liian pienessä sängyssä.





	Annos Asumaniemeä

**Author's Note:**

> Sisältövaroitus: Kirjoittajan tietämättömyydestä johtuva Asumaniemen stadislangittomuus (enkä muista, että Hauhia olisi vääntänyt mitään murretta, joten heidän ulosantinsa ovat mitä ovat)
> 
> Disclaimer: Linnan hahmot, Asumaniemen etunimi on headcanon (jota olen tainnut muuallakin nähdä), ja ideasta osittaisen kunnian saa Varpusvaras, jonka kanssa jutellessa koin valaistumisen

Niskaa särkee kolmen luennon ja tietokoneen ääressä istumisen jäljiltä. Hauhia tietää hyvin vian olevan ryhdissä, mutta aina ei vain ehdi miettimään asentoa. On liian kiire kirjoittaa muistiinpanoja. Tahti on jo nyt aivan toinen kuin lukiossa, asiaa on paljon enemmän ja armeijan jälkeen se osa aivoista, joka hallitsee kirjoittamista, on pahasti ruosteessa. Sormet eivät enää muista, mitkä sanat kuuluu kirjoittaa yhteen ja lopputulos välillä vaikuttaa siltä, ettei hän ole koskaan kuullutkaan johdonmukaisuudesta.

Eivätkä oloa helpota ne tosiasiat, että hän on joutunut heräämään kahdeksaksi, kituuttamaan päivän kahvin, suklaapatukan ja leivän voimalla ja mielessä pyörivät ne kaikki asiat, jotka pitäisi saada tehtyä. Ei tainnut olla hyvä idea ottaa kaikkia sivuaineiden kursseja, jotka vain sai kalenteriin sopimaan. Mutta nyt olisi vain aherrettava, kun oltiin ensimmäistä vuotta opiskelemassa ja intoa riitti. Ennen kuin hänestäkin tulisi samanlainen kieroilija ja velttoilija kuin siitä Rahikaisesta, josta kerroksen muut asukkaat aina välillä puhuivat. Hauhia itse ei ole vielä ehtinyt miestä tavata. Hän ei ole käynyt kuin oman ainejärjestönsä iltariennoissa. Kerroksen väkeen hän on ehtinyt tutustua - nämä ovat osoittautuneet mukaviksi vanhemmiksi opiskelijoiksi, jotka ovat ilmeisesti päättäneet adoptoida hänet saman tien, mutta paljon kohuttua Rahikaista hän ei ole tavannut. Sen perusteella, mitä hänelle on selitetty, kyseinen mies harvemmin nukkuu omassa sängyssään.

Joillain voimilla, jotka hän uskoo viimeisikseen, Hauhia onnistuu raahaamaan itsensä toiseen kerrokseen ja jopa kohottamaan kättään Hietaselle, joka tyhjentää makaronipussia (suuhunsa, ei kattilaan) ja vieressä hihittävälle Vanhalalle. Näky on harvinaisen absurdi ja saa väsyneen naurun kuplimaan Hauhian vatsanpohjassa, mutta uupumus pakottaa sen myös pysymään siellä eikä suostu päästämään sitä ulos kurkusta.

“Kuule, joku sun kaveris tuli hetki sitte”, Vanhala huikkaa, kun hän lähtee omaa oveaan kohti.   
“Se jäi kai sun luo oottaan.”

Hauhia ei todellakaan muista, että olisi antanut Asumaniemelle vara-avainta. Oliko hänellä edes vara-avainta? Jollain mustan magian tai rikollisen keinoilla toinen kuitenkin on valloittanut hänen laittoman pienen yksiönsä ja parhaillaan näprää puhelinta sängyllä.

“No terve!” Asumaniemi virnistää leveästi hänet nähdessään, kun hän astuu sisään. Erittäin syvän hämmennyksen vallassa Hauhiakin moikkaa lopulta takaisin ja kuoriutuu takistaan. Jokaista solua - myös niitä rasvasoluja - särkee ja mieli tekisi vain romahtaa nukkumaan puoleksi vuodeksi, mutta jokin estää. Nimittäin nälkä.

“Ei helvetti, jätkä on aivan rappiolla”, Asumaniemi virnuilee edelleen sen sanoessaan, joskin vähän vähemmän.   
“Ja vasta eka syksy!”

“Mä kuolen ihan justiinsa”, Hauhia myöntää. Toisen edessä ei ole mitään mieltä teeskennellä urheaa fuksia, eikä hän tässä vaiheessa kykenisi siihen enää muutenkaan.   
“Tarviin ruokaa.”

Vaan pikkuisessa jääkaapissa häntä eivät odota tarjouksesta kahmitut einekset, tai edes mikään, mitä voisi nopeasti valmistaa. Sen sijaan hän saa eteensä armeijan punaharmaita energiajuomatölkkejä.

“Mitä vittua?”

“Ai niin”, Asumaniemi liukuu hänen viereensä.   
“Sun ruoat on siellä takana.”

Tässä vaiheessa hän ei enää jaksa. Hauhia poimii yhden tölkin. Ne ovat hänen jääkaapissaan, joten nyt ne ovat hänen juomiaan. Asumaniemen mahdollisen ulinan hän aikoo ohittaa.

-

Hauhia kykenee ehkä sen ymmärtämään, miksi Asumaniemi on tunkeutunut hänen yksiöönsä. Ja sen, miksi tämä pysyy siellä koko illan. Ei siinä mitään, he saavat aikansa kulumaan ihan hyvin jutellessa ja pelatessa Hauhian Playstationilla. Ehkä vielä jopa sen, että Asumaniemi ilmoittaa yöpyvänsä hänen luonaan, koska kello on niin paljon ja hänellä on mukanaan kaikki, jota hän tarvitsee seuraavana aamuna ennen, kuin kiitää töihin. Se, että Asumaniemi käy _töissä,_ vaatii hieman käsityskyvyn venyttämistä, mutta jopa sen Hauhia on valmis hyväksymään.

Mutta sitä hän ei ymmärrä, miksi Asumaniemi vaatii saada nukkua hänen vieressään.

“Mulla on yhden ihmisen sänky”, Hauhia yrittää.   
“Ja me ei olla kovin pieniä kumpikaan.”

Ehkei ole kohteliainta yrittää pakottaa vierasta lattialle, mutta toisaalta Asumaniemi itse on hänen luokseen päättänyt jäädä, ei Hauhian kutsumana. Joten hän yrittää pitää puoliaan. Hänen sänkynsä on tarkoitettu yhdelle ihmiselle, kaksi on yksinkertaisesti liikaa. Eikä hän omista ylimääräistä patjaa, ei edes makuupussia.

“Hyvin me mahdutaan”, Asumaniemi katkaisee iloisesti hänen vastaväitteensä.   
“Toinen menee vain tarpeeksi seinään kiinni.”

Kun toinen jatkaa vaatimista, maanittelua, “Jukkaaaaaaaaaa” ja vähän lisää vaatimista, Hauhia luovuttaa. Aamulla hän pääsee hetkeksi Asumaniemestä eroon. Ei sillä, etteikö hän tämän seuraa arvostaisi. Päinvastoin. Mutta jatkuva annos Emil Asumaniemeä ilman minkäänlaisia taukoja on yksinkertaisesti liikaa.

He päätyvät nukkumaan vierekkäin Hauhian laittoman pienessä yksiössä, Hauhian kahdelle liian pienessä sängyssä. Se on äärimmäisen epämukavaa, ja Hauhia on varma, että hänen niskansa on antanut periksi joululomaan mennessä.

Itse ajatus toisen vieressä nukkumisesta ei häntä häiritse lainkaan. Tilanne kuitenkin jännittää kovasti, ja ehkä vähän hämmentää. Hauhia ei ole varma, mitä mieltä Asumaniemi on hänestä. Hän ei ole paras lukemaan ihmisiä, etenkään Asumaniemeä, josta hän ei osaa tälläkään hetkellä tulkita, onko tämä vain tarpeeksi mutkaton hänen kanssaan, että kaverimielessä toisen kanssa nukkuminen on täysin okei, vai onko kummallinen jännite, jota Hauhia itse tuntee, molemminpuolista. Hän toivoo, että uskaltaisi sanoa jotain, mutta ajatus hyvän kaverisuhteen tärvelemisestä on tähän mennessä estänyt.

Kuten sanottu, ajatuksena vierekkäin nukkuminen ei ole huono. Mutta toteutus ei ole kovin ihanteellinen.

Hän on ahtautunut aivan kiinni seinään, niin kiinni, että hänen otsansa nojaa kylmään materiaaliin kuin hän olisi aikeissa puskea siitä läpi toisella puolella sijaitsevaan Vanhalan asuntoon. Peitto on sentään kokonaan hänen yllään, sen myönnytyksen Asumaniemi on suostunut tekemään, että nukkuu ilman peittoa. Onneksi huoneessa ei ole kylmä, Hauhia huomaa pohtivansa, vaikka epäileekin, ettei pieni viileys paljoa toista edes haittaisi.

He ovat toivottaneet toisilleen hyvät yöt vähän aikaa sitten, ja Asumaniemi on ollut sen jälkeen hiljaisempi kuin Hauhia on koskaan aiemmin osannut edes kuvitella. Hengityksestä kuitenkin kuulee, ettei tämä ole vielä kunnolla nukahtanut. Hän ei viitsi kääntyä, mutta ei voi olla miettimättä, millaisessa asennossa toinen nukkuu. Sängyllä on marginaalisesti tilaa, mutta ainoastaan Asumaniemen toinen käsivarsi sillä hetkellä koskettaa hänen selkäänsä. Nukkuuko tämä puoliksi ulkona, valmiina putoamaan alas heti, kun vähän erehtyy kääntämään kylkeä? Ehkä hän on arvioinut tilan väärin, ja on liioittelua nukkua pää kiinni seinässä. Hauhia antaa päänsä liikahtaa puoli senttiä irti siitä ja hakeutuu kunnolla tyynyn päälle. Ehkä tämä onnistuu.

Hän on melkein nukahtanut, kun Asumaniemestä paljastuu jotain uutta. Tämä ei ole äänekäs nukkuja. Mutta tämä on tarrautuva. _Todella_ tarrautuva.

Ensin tulee käsi. Hauhia ei edes havahdu siihen kunnolla, kun se heitetään hänen kylkensä yli, vähän rintakehän alapuolelle. Se ei kisko, eikä revi, joten se ei herätä häntä kunnolla.

Mutta vähän ajan päästä mukana seuraa jalka, joka kiertyy hänen jalkojensa ympärille, nykäisten hänet aavistuksen kauemmas seinästä ja aivan kiinni Asumaniemeen. Hyvin pian toinen jalka puskee väkisin hänen jalkojensa alle, samoin toinen käsi kyljen alta. Hauhia yrittää pakoon, mutta siihen ei ole tarpeeksi tilaa, eikä hän pysty tökkäämään Asumaniemeä kyynärpäällä huonosta kulmastaan. Seuraavaksi tämä on painautunut hänen selkäänsä vasten, Hauhia tuntee nenän laskeutuvan aivan niskan juurelle. Ja nyt hän kuulee selkeästi hengitysmallista, että Asumaniemi on todella unessa, eikä vain pelleile hänen kanssaan. Siinä on jotain helpottavaa, mutta samaan aikaan se tarkoittaa sitä, ettei hän todellakaan ole pääsemässä vähään aikaan liikkumaan.

Hauhia yrittää kuitenkin muutaman kerran. Hän yrittää kammeta jalkansa irti ja nykiä kädet ympäriltään, mutta tiukka ote pitää. Hän on jumissa Asumaniemen pihdeissä, todennäköisesti koko yön. Luojan kiitos tämä nukkuu. Hauhia on varma, että muussa tapauksessa Asumaniemi kuulisi sen, kuinka hänen sykkeensä on kiihtynyt normaalista urheilusuoritukseen.

Hän aikoo kostaa tämän jotenkin aamulla. Sitä hän ei vielä tiedä, miten, mutta jotenkin. Hän ei ehdi miettiä suunnitelmaa, sillä väsymys on päättänyt, että filmi on napsaistava viimein poikki.

-

Hauhia herää kylmään. Yöllä ei ollut näin kylmä. Miksi aamun on pakko olla kylmä? Ei hän ole säätänyt patteria, ja peitto on yhä hänen yllään…

Ai niin, hänellä oli ylimääräinen peitto. Emil Asumaniemen muodossa. Mutta nyt Asumaniemi ei enää pidä häntä tiukassa uniotteessaan. Hauhia kääntää kylkeä ensimmäisen kerran ties kuinka moneen tuntiin ja kääntyy selälleen.

Asumaniemi ei ole sängyssä hänen seuranaan.

Hauhia nousee istumaan hitaasti ja hilaa itsensä nojaamaan seinää vasten. Onko Asumaniemi ehtinyt jo lähteä? Paljonko kello edes on? Onko hän myöhässä? Paniikkiaalto lähtee liikkeelle hänen vatsassaan, mutta kuolee nopeasti, kun hän vilkaisee kelloa. Ei, ei hän ole. Kello on vasta vartin yli kahdeksan, hänellä alkaa ensimmäinen luento kymmeneltä. Hän on siis hereillä hyvissä ajoin. Tarpeeksi aikaa hakea aamupalaa, eikä hänen tarvitse juosta kampukselle ja hankkiutua henkihieveriin yrittäessään portaiden kiipeämisen maailmanennätystä. Hänellä ei ole tänään aivan niin raskas päivä kuin eilen, perjantait ovat kaikista helpoimpia. Vain muutama luento, ja hän aikoo tehdä kaikki mahdolliset tehtävät vielä niiden jälkeen, jotta hän voi nukkua koko viikonlopun hyvällä omallatunnolla. Hietanen varoitti häntä ensimmäisten viikkojen aikana, että ei saisi muodostaa harhaista käsitystä omasta jaksamisesta. Silloin - vielä eilenkin - hän nauroi ajatukselle, mutta tänään hänen on myönnettävä tappionsa. Hauhiaa väsyttää edelleen, ja hän tarvitsee opiskelusta vapaan viikonlopun stressin purkamiseksi.

Vessan ovi kolahtaa ja hän hätkähtää ääntä. Asumaniemi ei ollutkaan lähtenyt. Tarkemmin ajatellen, lähellä ovea näkyvät vielä tämän kengät, puhelin yöpöydällä latauksessa sekä päällysvaatteet lattialla. Ja sieltä tämä nyt astuu, verhoutuneena pyyhkeeseen, jonka Hauhia tunnistaa omakseen. Ei kuitenkaan onneksi se, mitä hän on itse käyttänyt, luojan kiitos. Toisella on ollut tarpeeksi järkeä kaivaa esiin puhdas. Hän unohtuu hetkeksi katselemaan. Asumaniemi on vielä syksylläkin ruskettunut. Sekä lihaksikas, totta kai. Olisipa enemmän aikaa, hän kävisi mielellään itse salilla tämän kanssa…

“No huomenta”, Asumaniemi virnistää hänelle ja pörröttää vastapestyjä hiuksiaan. Muutama pisara lentää Hauhian päälle. Vain muutama. Hän hieraisee naamaansa.

“Huomenta”, hän toivottaa takaisin.   
“… oletko sä tietoinen, että sä olet äärimmäisen takertuva nukkuessa?”

Asumaniemi kallistaa kysyvästi päätään. Ei ole. Hauhian toinen suupieli nykii.

“Mä yritän nukahtaa, ja sieltä tulee sun raajat kuin jotkut helvetin tentaakkelit”, hän toteaa ja nousee ylös.   
“Sellainen pihtiote, ettei siitä liikahda mihinkään.”

“Ai, sori”, Asumaniemen hymy ei hyydy lainkaan.   
“Toivottavasti sun ei tarvinnut mennä vessaan yöllä.”

“Ei, mutta nyt tarvii.”

“Noh, mä vaihdan tässä vaatteita ja lähden kohta töihin.”

“Vaihdat sitten, kun mä olen selvinnyt tuonne”, Hauhia lähtee vessaa kohti ja ohittaa Asumaniemen, jonka virne leviää kiusoittelevammaksi.

“Jukka, et kai sä ujostele mua?” hän venyttää ja heiluttaa pyyhkeen reunoja uhkaavasti. Hauhia ei vaivaudu vastaamaan, vaan keräilee vaihtovaatteita ja livahtaa vessaan. Lattia lainehtii edelleen, viemäri vetää huonosti.

Asumaniemi on vaatetettu ja istuskelee kirjoituspöydän ääressä selaamassa puhelinta, kun Hauhia pääsee takaisin huoneen puolelle.

“Etkö sä ollut lähdössä töihin?” hän kysyy.

“Olen”, Asumaniemi nyökkää.  
“Mutta sulla kestI, joten mä jouduin odottamaan.”

“Odottamaan mitä?”

Asumaniemi liikahtaa hyvin nopeasti. Tämä nousee ylös tuolista ja on pienellä harppauksella hänen luonaan. Ja silmänräpäytystä myöhemmin tämä on suikannut lyhyen suukon suoraan hänen huulilleen. Ele kestää hädin tuskin sekunnin, mutta se riittää vastaukseksi erittäin moneen Hauhian kysymykseen. Kuten siihen, miksi Asumaniemi on puolimurtautunut hänen luokseen, vaatinut viettää hänen kanssaan koko päivän, ja onnistunut hankkiutumaan hänen viereensä nukkumaan. Ja että ovatko hänen tunteensa molemminpuolisia. 

Hän voi melkein fyysisesti tuntea, kuinka stressi valuu varpaita pitkin pois kehosta. Ei kaikki, mutta pieni osa.

“Mun piti pyytää, että sä vietät viikonlopun mun kanssa”, Asumaniemi sanoo ja hymyilee, jos mahdollista, entistä tyytyväisemmin häntä tarkasteltuaan. Hauhia ei ole varma omasta ilmeestään, mutta ilmeisesti se on antanut ilmi jotain ratkaisevaa.   
“Jos siis jaksat.”

“Enköhän mä jaksa”, Hauhia sanoo hitaasti, kuin tarkoitus olisi kiusata.   
“Katsotaan nyt.”

“Jukkaaaa, jooko? Tulet mun luo, mulla on isompi sänkykin, niin ainakin mahdutaan molemmat.”

“Sitäkö sä ainoastaan mietit?” Hauhia tuhahtaa muka pöyristyneenä liikahtaessaan valitsemaan sukkia.   
“Vau. VAU.”

“Jukkaaa, älä oo tollaneeeeen…” ilme on valahtanut puolikauhistuneeksi ja ääni marisevaksi. Hauhia ei voi olla nauramatta.

“En mä nyt tosissani”, hän korjaa. Asumaniemi ei ole parhain ymmärtämään sarkasmia.   
“Mä laitan sulle viestiä, kun saan tehtävät hoidettua. Milloin sä pääset töistä?”

“Neljän pintaan”, Asumaniemen hymy on palannut.   
“Sovitaan siitä, mitä tehdään ensin.”

Hauhia nyökkää ja kiskoo sukkia jalkaan. Asumaniemi liikahtaa ohi kiskomaan päällysvaatteita ja kenkiä päälleen. Vaatekaappi sijaitsee aivan oven vieressä, joten kun toinen suoristuu kunnolla, Hauhian tarvitsee vain nojautua hieman lähemmäs.

“Kai sä tajuat, että sä olisit voinut ihan vaan kysyä?” hänen suunsa hipaisee Asumaniemen huulia sen sanoessaan, ja hän tökkää tätä poskeen. Asumaniemi mutristaa huuliaan muka pettyneenä, mutta hymyilee takaisin.

“Mun piti totuttaa sut ajatukseen mun vieressä nukkumisesta”, tämä puolustautuu puolivillaisesti. Aivan liikaa turhaa venkoilua, mutta ehkei hänellä ole varaa moittia. Asumaniemen ilme kertoo varsin hyvin, että tämä on jännittänyt tilannetta todellisuudessa vähintään yhtä paljon kuin hänkin, ja siinä on jotain hyvin suloista.

“Älä kuole kirjojen ääreen”, Asumaniemi kehottaa, heilauttaa ja katoaa ovesta.

Hauhia ei kuole kirjojen ääreen. Puhelin värisee koko päivän. Hän yrittää olla selaamatta viestejä luennoilla, mutta välillä uteliaisuus voittaa. Hän ei käsitä, miten Asumaniemeä ei ole potkittu töistä. Tällä on aivan liikaa aikaa tekstata hänelle sydämiä ja typeriä vitsejä. Hauhia epäilee, että Asumaniemi on jollain keinolla onnistunut ajastamaan ne hänelle lähetettäväksi etukäteen, ja painanut toimeenpanonappia aamulla heti hänen luotaan lähdettyään.

Se on suloista, mutta hänen on pyydettävä myöhemmin tätä rajoittamaan. Emil Asumaniemi on kerrassaan ihana, mutta yhtäjaksoinen annos tätä on hieman liikaa.


End file.
